


Albatross

by mon_dieu



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: Once they had been each other's everything. Now it was time to say goodbye.





	

Sooyoung was leaning on the banister outside the wedding locale. The music was streaming from the building. The wedding guests were bursting with happiness for the new couple. Weddings seemed to either make people really happy or really sad. She was the sad kind. Joohyun excited the building, coming outside to meet her at the balcony.

 

_"Why are you out here alone in the cold?"_ Joohyun asked.

_"I didn't really feel like being inside, it was getting a bit loud. Sorry if I’m being a killjoy."_ Sooyoung replied, looking out over the view from the balcony. Facing her now seemed almost impossible.

 

  _"Come on. You're my best friend! You have to be there to celebrate!"_ Joohyun said gleefully. 'Best friend'. That stung. It was true that we were best friends, but we had also been so much more.

I had been the person you confessed your worries to, I had been your first kiss. We had even dated for a short while. We had loved and laughed and we were perfectly happy. Keyword: "were".  I knew we couldn't be together, for many reasons, but it didn't mean it couldn't hurt. And it did. It hurt a lot.

_"Come on! For old times’ sake!"_ She said, pulling Sooyoung’s arm.

_"Still. Best friend? Is that my only title?"_ Sooyoung sneered. Fuck. I didn't mean to ruin your day, but I can't help it. I was beyond angry. Furious even. Why were you marrying him instead of me? I know my jealousy made me act unreasonable. Why does it feel so impossible to let you go?

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way. Of course you mean more to me than that. I wasn't thinking."_ Joohyun looked at the ground, clearly upset. I cursed my selfish heart. I never wanted to see you hurt.

 

_"Sorry, darling. I don't want to ruin your day. Please don’t be upset. You look amazing."_ I apologized, taking another sip of champagne. She did look amazing. Flawless even. Her white wedding dress made her look simply ethereal, it really wasn’t fair.

I just wish it was for me, and not for someone else. You gave a faint smile, but your eyes told a different story.

 

  _"This is the last day."_ Sooyoung stated, looking back at the horizon.

  _"The last day? What is that supposed to mean?"_ Joohyun looked at her, confused.

_"The last day I can see you. I applied for a work transfer, and I'm moving away. To the other side of the country."_ Sooyoung stated, completely void of emotion. Joohyun pulled her arm again, turning Sooyoung around to face her.

 

_"What are you saying? Just because I'm marrying him, doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life. Please don't do this. Even if I can't marry you instead of him, it doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you!"_ Joohyun said, pushing back tears.

 " _That's the thing though. I can't stay here knowing you are perfectly happy with him. I don't want to leave either, but it would kill me to stay."_ Sooyoung replied. Joohyun nodded solemnly, and Sooyoung turned around just to see a tear roll down her cheek.

 

_"Hey, don't cry. The only reason anyone should cry on their wedding day is because they are happy."_ Sooyoung said, almost crying herself.

_"How can I not cry when you're leaving? Knowing this is the last day I'll see you?"_ Joohyun wept. Sooyoung sighed and took a step back.

 

_"Can I have this dance?"_ Sooyoung said, a sad song playing loudly from inside. She looked apprehensive.

_"You know, for old times’ sake. A dance to say goodbye."_ Joohyun nodded and she pulled her close. They were slow dancing on the balcony to a calm song. They were dancing close, and Sooyoung’s face was hidden in the crook of the older girl’s shoulder. Sooyoung always made sure to never let Joohyun see her cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> What did you think? I love to hear your responses, so don't be afraid to comment. If you find any typos or have any complaints about how I write the characters, don't be afraid to tell me that either. I live for comments, and they are my favourite thing about writing fics.
> 
> Love you lots ♥♥♥  
> (Sorry if there was a couple of POV changes, I found this in my drafts, and couldn't be arsed to edit everything properly)


End file.
